Sky's still blue
by Moira-Phantom
Summary: Caroline siedem lat po ukończeniu Hogwartu znajduje sobie miłą pracę w sklepie odzieżowym w mugolskim świecie. Co się stanie, jeśli jej spokojne życie zostanie zburzone?
1. Chapter 1

Naznaczyłam długopisem kropkę na końcu zdania. Zamknęłam pamiętnik i uśmiechnęłam się. _Wspomnienia były warte uwiecznienia na papierze_ – pomyślałam, po czym wstałam z łóżka i schowałam dziennik do szuflady. Odruchowo dotknęłam leżącej w niej różdżki. Przejechałam po niej opuszkami palców delikatnie, wręcz pieszczotliwie i ponownie uśmiech pojawił się na mojej twarzy. _Hogwart._

Westchnęłam i schowałam ją do torebki. Stanęłam przed lustrem, po czym lekko zmierzwiłam moje blond włosy. Trochę żałowałam tego, że je obcięłam - w końcu sięgały mi już do bioder, gdy byłam w siódmej klasie - ale potrzebowałam zmiany w życiu. Maznęłam usta czerwoną szminką.

Nałożyłam fedorę na głowę, poprawiłam beżową torebkę na ramieniu i wyszłam z mieszkania. Gdy znalazłam się przed budynkiem, spojrzałam w górę, na niebo. Było bezchmurne i rażąco błękitne. _Dzień zapowiada się dobrze_ – przemknęło mi przez głowę.

Ruszyłam do sklepu odzieżowego, w którym pracowałam od ponad pół roku. Zawsze lubiłam przejść się te piętnaście minut, niż zmarnować kilka, nawet jeśli naprawdę było to tylko kilka, dolarów na taksówkę. Najbardziej uwielbiałam przechodzić przez park, który właśnie o tej godzinie, dokładnie o ósmej piętnaście rano, rozbrzmiewał śpiewem ptaków.

Weszłam do środka i obróciłam zawieszkę z napisem „ZAMKNIĘTE" na „OTWARTE". Przez kilka dni miałam być szefową zakładu, ponieważ pani McDubbly wyjechała ze swoim mężem na tydzień na Hawaje. Westchnęłam z rozmarzeniem, bo i ja chętnie wybrałabym się na urlop. Nawet dwudniowy.

Kończąc rozmyślania, odłożyłam torebkę za kontuar i poszłam na zaplecze. Tam znalazłam list od mojej pracodawczyni, który opisywał dzisiejsze dostawy i zamówienia klientów. Sama do siebie skinęłam głową, po czym przyczepiłam kartkę na tablicę korkową.

Od dobrych piętnastu minut układałam właśnie zlecenia, kiedy usłyszałam dzwoneczek u drzwi. Szybko podniosłam się i wróciłam do głównego pomieszczenia.

- Witam. W czym mogę służyć? – zapytałam, uśmiechając się i wychodząc naprzeciw klientowi. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu, znałam go. Znałam te platynowe włosy, oczy w kolorze popiołu, lekko piegowatą twarz, którą często wykrzywiał grymas niezadowolenia lub kpiący uśmiech.

Przede mną stał właśnie Draco Malfoy.

Nie, to niemożliwe. Nie zniżyłby się tak i nie przyszedł do mugolskiego świata. Po prostu ten facet jest do niego podobny i tyle.

- Jestem Ivan Bishop.

_Nazwisko z zamówienia_ – pomyślałam.

- Jestem tu po złożone dwa dni temu zamówienie.

- Oczywiście. Proszę chwilkę zaczekać – powiedziałam tylko i wróciłam na zaplecze. Sięgnęłam po zlecenie klienta, po czym kilka kroków przed wyjściem zatrzymałam się. Musiałam odetchnąć, zanim miałam się znów z nim zobaczyć. _Jeden, dwa ,trzy… _Odliczyłam do dziesięciu, po czym wyszłam, nakładając na twarz maskę ze sztucznym uśmiechem. – Czarny garnitur, krawat i biała koszula, zgadza się? – zapytałam, czytając co pisze na paczce. Blondyn potaknął.

Cholera, cholera! Wciąż przypominał mi Malfoya, ale nie zachowywał się jak on. Wydawał się… miły. Odetchnęłam i spojrzałam na klienta, w tym samym momencie ściągając kapelusz. Potargałam sobie lekko włosy i odłożyłam fedorę na bok.

- Czy coś jeszcze?

- Można tak powiedzieć – mruknął, opierając się o blat. Uśmiechnął się lekko. Ten uśmiech wyglądał jakby był lekko… pokpiwający? – Dasz zaprosić się na kawę?

O mój Boże! Gdyby to był Malfoy, nie zaprosiłby mnie, zwłaszcza gdyby mnie rozpoznał.

- Dopiero przyszłam do pracy. Nie mogę zostawić sklepu bez opieki. Reszta pracowników przychodzi dopiero o godzinie dziewiątej trzydzieści, a szefowa chwilowo jest niedostępna, więc jej rolę spełniam ja.

- W takim razie o piętnastej? – zapytał.

Zajrzałam do kalendarzyka. Akurat o tej godzinie nic nie miałam, a o czternastej kończyłam pracę.

- Zgoda – potaknęłam. – Mam się ubrać jakoś szczególnie, skoro pan bierze właśnie garnitur?

Blondyn zaśmiał się.

- Nie trzeba – odparł z uśmiechem. – Poza tym, mów mi Ivan.

- Jestem Caroline.

Szarooki przeraził się. Ale tylko na kilka sekund, więc tak naprawdę nie wiem, czy widziałam to na pewno. Nawet jeśli, to nie dał tego po sobie poznać, ujął moją dłoń i ucałował ją delikatnie, ledwo muskając ją ustami.

- Miło mi poznać – szepnął. Wziął swoje zamówienie i doszedł do drzwi. – Widzimy się w Covent Garden w kawiarni Monmouth – krzyknął, wychodząc.

Zaraz… Gdzie?! Przecież tam ledwo można się dostać przez cholernie długie kolejki, a jak już cudem uda nam się wejść, to kawę możemy dostać jedynie na wynos, bo wszystkie miejsca z reguły są zajęte. Dlatego nigdy jeszcze tam nie byłam.

Doczekałam tej pół do dziesiątej, gdy moi współpracownicy zaczęli się schodzić.

- Och, Caro, przykro mi, że objęłaś akurat miejsce McDubbly. Musiałaś wszystko przygotować – pisnęła Tara, szatynka o karmelowej cerze i piwnych oczach.

- Nie ważne – oznajmiłam z ciepłym uśmiechem. – Ważne jest, że już jesteście i możecie mi pomóc.

- Coś nie tak? – zapytała Abigaile, właśnie przechodząc. Jej rude loki gwałtownie podskoczyły, by po kilku sekundach opaść, gdy się zatrzymała.

- Szczerze? Zostałam zaproszona na, prawdopodobnie, randkę i nie wiem co na siebie ubrać – jęknęłam. – Niby stwierdził, że nie muszę się specjalnie stroić, ale mimo wszystko… - zabrakło mi słów.

- Chciałabyś dobrze wypaść, co? – dokończyła za mnie Tara. Potaknęłam. – Dasz radę.

- Nie martw się. Coś znajdziemy – dodała rudowłosa. Spojrzałam na nie z wdzięcznością.

- Dziękuję – szepnęłam.

Przyglądałam się właśnie zestawowi, który podarowały mi Abigaile i Tara.

- Tylko pamiętaj, nałóż delikatny makijaż, coś w odcieniach beżu, brązu czy nawet cielistym – upominała mnie Tara, podając mi wtedy pokrowiec. Zestaw składał się z turkusowej spódnicy do kolan z brązowym paskiem, czarnej, cieniutkiej bluzeczki, brązowych szpilek, kilku złotych bransoletek i ciemnobeżowej kopertówki.

Założyłam ubrania na siebie, po czym przejrzałam się lustrze. Musiałam przyznać, że dziewczyny znały się na rzeczy. Lekko potargałam włosy, po czym nałożyłam makijaż. Nie pamiętam, żebym kiedykolwiek się tak stroiła na jakąkolwiek imprezę. Może poza balem na cześć Turnieju Trójmagicznego.

Zerknęłam na zegarek. Była czternasta dwadzieścia pięć. Sięgnęłam telefon komórkowy, po czym wezwałam taksówkę. Po kilku minutach usłyszałam trąbienie. Wzięłam kopertówkę, schowałam do niej telefon i portfel, po czym wyszłam z mieszkania. Wsiadłam do taksówki i podałam adres. Mijaliśmy kolejno domy w Covent Garden, aż w końcu taksówkarz zatrzymał się najbliżej kawiarni.

- Dziękuję – mruknęłam, po czym zapłaciłam mu. Byłam nawet w całkiem dobrym humorze, więc dałam mu dwa dolce napiwku. _Niech się facet cieszy_, pomyślałam. Wyszukałam budynek dwudziesty siódmy i ruszyłam w jego kierunku. Nim byłam bliżej, tym większy czułam skurcz w żołądku. Westchnęłam i ponownie zaczęłam odliczanie do dziesięciu. Doszłam do siedmiu, gdy usłyszałam:

- Caroline!

Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam Ivana, idącego w moją stronę. Nie ubrał garnituru, ale wyglądał wystarczająco szykownie i, tu sama się dziwię, seksownie w białej koszulce, czarnej marynarce i przetartych jeansach. Gdy podszedł bliżej, poczułam jak mierzy mnie spojrzeniem.

- Wyglądasz… łał – szepnął tylko. Przybliżył się bardziej i podał mi swój łokieć. – Uczynisz mi ten zaszczyt?

Ujęłam go pod ramię i ruszyłam za nim. Nawet na tych wysokich szpilkach, gdzie obcas miał dwanaście centymetrów, byłam niższa od niego o jakieś dziesięć.

Doszliśmy do kawiarni. Blondyn kazał mi się zatrzymać niedaleko wejścia, a sam wszedł do środka bez większego problemu. Po chwili wrócił do mnie, uśmiechając się.

- Ależ mam dzisiaj szczęście, tyle dobrych rzeczy mi się dzisiaj przytrafia.

- Jak na przykład? – zapytałam, wchodząc za nim do środka.

- Udało mi się wyciągnąć ciebie do kawiarni, mamy ostatni stolik w tym lokalu, pogoda jak na razie nam dopisuje. Czegoż chcieć więcej?

- Wspaniałej kawy? – zapytałam z uśmieszkiem. Szarooki zaśmiał się serdecznie.

- Ty to masz głowę, śliczna – powiedział, choć brzmiało to bardziej, jakby wymruczał te słowa, po czym odsunął mi krzesło i pozwolił usiąść. – Jaką chcesz?

- Caffe Latte, poproszę – odpowiedziałam. Blondyn potaknął i odszedł, by porozmawiać z kasjerką.

Wrócił po kilku minutach, niosąc dwa kubeczki i dwa croissanty. Postawił tackę na naszym stoliku, po czym podał mi moją kawę i talerzyk z rogalikiem.

- Życzę siódmego nieba dla podniebienia – powiedział Ivan. Wzniosłam delikatnie kubek, niczym do toastu, po czym upiłam łyk.

Jeszcze nigdy w moim dwudziestoczteroletnim życiu nie piłam tak wspaniałej kawy! Rozkoszowałam się jej smakiem przez kilkanaście minut, aż w końcu wzięłam się też za croissanta. Jakiż on był wyborny!

Blondyn widocznie miał niezły ubaw oglądając moje miny, gdy rozpływałam się pod wpływem smaku rogalika i mojej caffe latte. W końcu odchrząknęłam i spojrzałam na chłopaka.

- Dlaczego mnie zaprosiłeś? – zapytałam, odsuwając talerzyk.

- Ponieważ jesteś śliczna, wydajesz się być mądra i elokwentna i na pewno jesteś altruistką. I… - zawahał się. Chyba właśnie myślał, czy może wyjawić mi to, o czym myśli. – Cóż, przypominasz mi kogoś ze szkoły – wyznał w końcu.

Wpadłam wtedy na pomysł, jak mogłabym się dowiedzieć czy to Malfoy czy nie. A wystarczyło tylko jedno pytanie:

- A gdzie chodziłeś do szkoły? – zapytałam najbardziej niewinnym tonem, na jaki mogłam się zmusić. Chłopak zakrztusił się swoją kawą.

- Nie pamiętam nazwy, ale pamiętam uczennicę. Dziwne, prawda? – mruknął, pokrywając się delikatnym rumieńcem.

Cholera, cholera, cholera! To jednak był Malfoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Zastanawiałam się właśnie czy popełnić samobójstwo, czy po prostu wyjść. Odezwała się we mnie moja maluteńka cząstka egoizmu, która kazała mi opuścić to miejsce. Ivan, czy może raczej Draco, zauważył moje wahanie i zapytał:

- Coś się stało? – Jego głos przepełniony był najprawdziwszą troską. Aż zrobiło mi się przykro, ale tylko na chwilę.

- Wiesz, że najbardziej lubię ludzi prawdomównych i szczerych? – zapytałam trochę zbyt ostro. – Po prostu mam wrażenie, że właśnie tacy pasują mojemu wizerunkowi i charakterowi. Widzę w twoich oczach wahanie. Cz jest coś, co chciałbyś mi powiedzieć? Póki masz jeszcze czas i raczej będę w stanie ci to wybaczyć. - Szarooki westchnął, niemal boleśnie, po czym oparł łokcie na stoliku i podparł głowę na dłoniach.

- Nie nazywam się Ivan. To moje przebranie, moja maska w tym mieście – szepnął. – Jestem Draco Malfoy – przedstawił się.

Uśmiechnęłam się delikatnie, co chłopak musiał uznać za obrazę. Kiedyś w Hogwarcie wszyscy śmiali się z jego imienia.

- Uważasz, że to śmieszne imię? – warknął.

- Ależ skąd. Cieszę się, że powiedziałeś mi prawdę. Dziękuję.

Chłopak otworzył szeroko oczy. Chyba nie wierzył w to, że naprawdę się z niego nie śmiałam i wybaczyłam mu kłamstwo.

- To ja dziękuję – szepnął cicho, kryjąc twarz w dłoniach.

Dobra, dopóki nie patrzy, mam okazję obliczyć sobie procentową szansę ucieczki. Jednak nadarzyła się ona sama, już po kilku chwilach.

- Wybacz mi na moment – mruknął Draco i wstał, po czym odszedł w stronę toalety. Podniosłam się, pod talerzem blondyna zostawiłam połowę ceny za oba rogaliki i kawy i wyszłam z kawiarni. Jak na złość na zewnątrz zaczął padać deszcz. Westchnęłam i ruszyłam uliczką, tak naprawdę nie zważając na krople spadające z nieba. Objęłam się ramionami, by choć trochę uchronić się od chłodu, który uderzał we mnie za każdym razem z coraz większą siłą. Nie lubiłam deszczu, ale dzisiaj był mi obojętny, a może nawet kojący. Zatrzymałam się i spojrzałam w niebo. Tym razem była na nim ogromna, ciemna chmura. Wznowiłam chód i doszłam do budynku Siedziby Opery Królewskiej. Tu rozejrzałam się. Nie wiedziałam jak trafić z powrotem do domu. Oparłam się o ścianę budynku i stałam tak dobrych kilkanaście minut, nie wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić.

Gdy wróciłem z toalety, dziewczyny już nie było. Pozostały po niej jedynie pieniądze pod moim talerzem. Cholera!

Zapłaciłem też swoją część, po czym wyszedłem przed budynek i rozejrzałem się energicznie.

- Strasznie leje deszcz, prawda? – doszło moich uszu. Obejrzałem się i zobaczyłem kelnera, który skinął mi głową, gdy go spostrzegłem.

- Wyszła kilka minut temu. Poszła w stronę Siedziby Opery Królewskiej – oznajmił z uśmiechem. – Wydawała się strasznie smutna.

Podziękowałem mu i zacząłem biec. Miałem tylko nadzieję, że nie odeszła daleko, choć sądząc po jej szpilkach, było to dla niej niemożliwe. Musiała być gdzieś blisko. Może przy samym budynku opery? Raz kozie śmierć.

Gdy zbliżałem się do budynku, widziałem już z tej odległości turkusową spódnicę Caroline. Odetchnąłem z ulgą i odrobinę zwolniłem kroku, choć starałem się iść tak szybko, jak tylko mogłem. Kiedy już do niej podszedłem, delikatnie pacnąłem ją w ramię, na co ona podskoczyła z przerażeniem.

Obróciłam się i zobaczyłam zdyszanego Draco. Czyżby biegł całą drogę? I skąd wiedział, że tu jestem?

Zatroskanie zajęło miejsce rozgniewania. Spojrzałam chłopakowi w oczy.

- Nic ci nie jest? – szepnęłam. – Bo wyglądasz, jakbyś miał zaraz wypluć swoje płuca.

Na twarzy blondyna pojawiło się coś na rodzaj uśmiechu, ale najwidoczniej starał się to ukryć.

- Obawiam się, że to całkiem możliwe, jeśli będziesz kazała mi tak za sobą biegać.

- Ja nic ci nie kazałam – obruszyłam się. – Poza tym to ty biegłeś jak wariat. Było trzeba trochę wolniej. W tych szpilkach na takim mokrym podłożu daleko bym nie zaszła. Prędzej skręciłabym sobie kostkę albo nawet obie.

Chłopak tylko westchnął i uśmiechnął się. Zdął z siebie marynarkę i zarzucił mi ją na głowę, chroniąc mnie przed deszczem.

- Przemoczona też wyglądasz ślicznie – szepnął mi do ucha, po czym złapał mnie za nadgarstek i zaczął za sobą ciągnąć. Pomimo wszystkiego, spróbowałam się zaprzeć, ale gdy mi się nie udało, powiedziałam:

- Stój, nie idę z tobą.

Malfoy obejrzał się na mnie ze zdziwieniem na twarzy.

- Dlaczego? – zapytał.

- Po prostu, ja... – nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć. Niby mówiłam, że lubię ludzi szczerych, a tu proszę. Sama nie potrafiłam mu się przyznać do prawdy. – Jeśli ci powiem, znienawidzisz mnie i przestaniemy się widywać. Kiedykolwiek. Będziemy się znowu unikać jak… - urwałam. Cholera! Powiedziałam o jedno słowo za dużo.

- Znowu? – szepnął chłopak.

- Przepraszam – mruknęłam i uciekłam, do najbliższej taksówki, którą pojechałam do mojego mieszkania, zostawiając Malfoya samego na deszczu.

Próbowałam zrobić jak na filmach: usiadłam na kanapie, oglądałam jakąś głupią telenowelę i zajadałam się lodami. Nic nie pomogło.

Od tygodnia nie wychodziłam z domu. Tarze i Abigaile usprawiedliwiłam się, że to przez ten deszcz złapałam jakieś przeziębienie. Nagle usłyszałam dzwonek telefonu. Odebrałam.

- Halo? – mruknęłam z lekko zachrypniętym głosem.

- Cześć, skarbie – usłyszałam po drugiej stronie słuchawki. Margaret. Przyjaciółka od serca, która zawsze wiedziała, że coś jest ze mną nie tak. Nawet jeśli nie było jej przy mnie, tak jakby miała jakiś zmysł, alarmujący ją za każdym razem, gdy jest mi smutno. – Co jest?

- Przeziębienie i tyle – mruknęłam. Pomimo tego, że była dla mnie jak siostra, nawet jej nie chciałam o tym mówić.

- Kochana, chyba nie chciałabyś zobaczyć rozgniewanej mnie w progu swojego domu, co?

- W żadnym wypadku. Mówię prawdę. Czekając kilka dni temu na taksówkę, złapał mnie deszcz i strasznie przemokłam. Dzisiaj są tego rezultaty.

- Hm… No dobrze. Skoro tak mówisz. Ale jeśli będziesz miała jakikolwiek problem to dzwoń, dobrze?

- Jasne. Jak zawsze – odpowiedziałam, uśmiechając się, choć wiedziałam, że i tak tego nie widzi.

- Kocham cię – mruknęła na pożegnanie.

- Ja ciebie też, Mar. Ja ciebie też – odpowiedziałam i jako pierwsza rozłączyłam się. Odłożyłam komórkę i westchnęłam.

Mój wzrok odruchowo padł na marynarkę Malfoya, którą okrył mnie tydzień temu. Zapomniałam mu ją wtedy oddać i teraz gnije u mnie, a skoro mamy się więcej nie zobaczyć… Nie prałam jej, bo przez cały tydzień trzymała zapach perfum Draco, które, nawiasem mówiąc, pachniały bosko, więc co ja biedna mogłam począć? Wypiorę ją i wyprasuję, gdy tylko zapach zaniknie.

Musiałam się jakoś rozluźnić, zabawić, a jedyną osobą, która potrafiła mnie rozbawić w takich momentach, był ON. Ponownie sięgnęłam komórkę i wybrałam numer.

- Halo? – usłyszałam po drugiej stronie.

- Standartowo nie patrzysz na wyświetlacz, czy tak? – burknęłam. – Tu Caroline – dodałam spokojniej.

- Caro? Dlaczego dzwonisz? Coś nie tak?

- Nie jest źle, choć mogłoby być lepiej – odpowiedziałam. – Potrzebuję dobrego towarzystwa, więc pomyślałam o tobie. Wpadniesz do mnie? Lody to nie wzorowi kompani. Niezbyt rozmowne – mruknęłam. Usłyszałam jego śmiech po drugiej strony.

- Jasne. Będę za kilkanaście minut. Zrobiłabyś mi coś do jedzenia? Od samego rana jestem na nogach i jedyne co miałem dziś w ustach, to powietrze.

- Oczywiście. Mam jeszcze resztki wczorajszego spaghetti. Może być?

- Uwielbiam twoje spaghetti! Oczywiście, że może być. Aż spróbuję być szybciej. Do zobaczenia.

- Mhm – mruknęłam i rozłączyłam się. Przeszłam do kuchni, wyjęłam makaron z sosem, po czym nałożyłam porcję do talerza. Wstawiłam ją do mikrofali na jakieś trzy minuty, a makaron i sos schowałam ponownie do lodówki. Wróciłam do małego saloniku, włączyłam radio i poszukałam jakiejś fajnej stacji. Gdy znalazłam taką, odpowiadającą mi, usłyszałam piknięcie mikrofalówki. Wyjęłam z niej talerz, po czym starłam ser i posypałam nim obiad. Schowałam go z powrotem do mikrofali, by szybko nie wystygł. Przypomniałam sobie nagle o marynarce Malfoya, leżącej w saloniku. Zabrałam ją stamtąd do mojej sypialni, a kiedy wracałam, usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi. Podbiegłam do nich i otworzyłam je. Nareszcie, po tym cierpkim tygodniu, uśmiechnęłam się.

Przede mną stał Archer Howlin, mój mugolski przyjaciel z lat dzieciństwa. Był on wysokim, niebieskookim brunetem. Niebezpiecznie przystojnym, ale byliśmy przyjaciółmi i nigdy nic więcej nas nie łączyło. Podobało mi się to, bo miałam okazję zobaczyć niektóre sprawy z perspektywy chłopaka.

- Cześć, mała. Żyjesz jakoś?

- Jakoś – potaknęłam. – No chodź. Dam ci to spaghetti, bo aż chudniesz w oczach.

Ruszyłam do kuchni, a za sobą usłyszałam trzaśnięcie drzwiami. Wyjęłam danie z mikrofali i postawiłam je na stole. Chłopak po chwili wszedł do tego pomieszczenia co ja i od razu usiadł na krześle.

- Smacznego. – Usiadłam naprzeciw niego i z radością patrzyłam jak je. Naprawdę musiało mu smakować lub był aż tak głodny, bo skończył jeść zaledwie w dwie minuty, a porcja była całkiem spora.

- No dobra, co cię dręczy, mała? – zapytał, odsuwając talerz.

- Może przejdziemy do salonu?

Potaknął, po czym przeszedł do wspomnianego pokoju. Ja, gdy skończyłam sprzątać, poszłam tam za nim. Usiedliśmy na kanapie.

- To co cię trapi?

- Widzisz… Byłam ostatnio na takiej jakby randce – wyznałam. Chłopak potaknął, zachęcając mnie bym mówiła dalej. – Za pierwszym razem nie byłam pewna, ale później okazało się, że to mój… Jak to określić? Mój wróg ze szkoły.

- Wróg? – mruknął Archer.

- Mhm – potaknęłam.

- Ale czego się obawiasz?

- Widzisz, chodzi o to, że on nie rozpoznał mnie. Pamiętasz, że w wieku jakoś dziesięciu lat, miałam całkiem długie włosy, prawda? – Potaknął. – W wieku siedemnastu miałam jeszcze dłuższe. A teraz… Sam widzisz – mruknęłam, wskazując głowę. Ponownie skinął głową, na znak, że rozumie. – Bałam się, że kiedy się dowie, kim jestem, nie wyjdzie nam, bo kiedyś się nienawidziliśmy. Poza tym on się zmienił… na lepsze. Jest teraz milszy, a przynajmniej póki nie wie, że ja to ja.

Brunet pochylił się do przodu, opierając głowę na dłoniach, pogrążając się w zamyśleniu. Poczułam się lżej, gdy mu to opowiedziałam. Może rzeczywiście rozmowa pomaga? Po dłuższej chwili, Archer podniósł się i spojrzał na mnie.

- I naprawdę lody nie pomogły? – zapytał z zaczepnym uśmiechem. Zaśmiałam się. Właśnie za to go lubiłam. Słuchał, rozbawiał, doradzał i rozluźniał atmosferę, kiedy była taka potrzeba. Można by nazwać go moim aniołem stróżem.

- Jak już mówiłam, nie są zbyt rozmowne.

- Jak tam w pracy? – zapytał.

- Wzięłam sobie wolne. Utrzymuję wersję, że złapałam przeziębienie. Ale już jutro wracam do roboty – odparłam. Chłopak uśmiechnął się. – Ach! Dobrze, że mi się przypomniało! Archer, niedługo jedziemy z naszą ekipą na pewien pokaz mody. Każda lub każdy z nas bierze kogoś ze sobą i chciałam zapytać, czy nie chciałbyś może… pójść ze mną? – zapytałam, po czym przełknęłam ślinę.

- Czemu nie? Chociaż przyznam, że będę się czuł trochę nieswojo, ale przyzwyczaję się.

- Jesteś kochany – szepnęłam z delikatnym uśmiechem.

- W tym mój urok – odpowiedział mi kolejnym uśmiechem. Tym razem był on serdeczny i ciepły.

- Dziękuję. Co do pokazu, jeszcze się do ciebie odezwę.

- Będę się zbierał. Sam dzisiaj umówiłem się na randkę, więc raczej nie wypadałoby się spóźnić, prawda?

Coś ukłuło mnie w sercu.

- Ależ oczywiście, że nie. Leć już! Zrób na niej jak najlepsze pierwsze wrażenie.

- Dzięki, Caro. Powodzenia.

- Tobie też.

Po kilku chwilach usłyszałam warkot silnika, który cichł z każdą sekundą. W końcu, gdy całkiem zamilkł, zamknęłam drzwi na klucz, po czym zjechałam po nich na podłogę.

Randka? Archer i jakaś dziewczyna? Nie mogłam sobie tego wyobrazić. Zawsze spędzał czas ze mną. Oczywiście, wiedziałam, że miał własne życie prywatne, ale… Dlaczego nie wspomniał mi wcześniej, że się z kimś spotyka?

Nazajutrz ubrałam się w fioletową tunikę bez ramiączek, którą spięłam ciemnym, szerokim paskiem tuż pod biustem, czarne rurki i sześciocentymetrowe szpilki, a na nos założyłam okrągłe retro okulary od Gucciego. Chwyciłam bolerko, torebkę i wyszłam z domu, kierując się do pracy. Pani McDubbly wczoraj wróciła z urlopu, dzisiaj miała już być w pracy, więc nie musiałam się spieszyć. Dlaczego jednak to robiłam?

Westchnęłam, policzyłam do dziesięciu i zwolniłam kroku. Bałam się spotkać go na ulicy? Bardzo możliwe.

Po piętnastu minutach drogi, dotarłam do sklepu, gdzie zdjęłam okulary, schowałam je do etui, po czym do torebki. Zaniosłam ją na zaplecze dla pracowników, po czym zajęłam się moimi standartowymi zajęciami, aby pozbyć się myśli o Malfoyu. W pewnym stopniu pomagało, zwłaszcza, gdy jedna z dziewczyn mnie zagadywała. Wtedy było mi najłatwiej. Niestety niektóre rozmowy schodziły na zły tor, wtedy ulatniałam się, mamrocząc coś o zamówieniu i kliencie.

- Caro! – Usłyszałam piśnięcie Tary. Jak co dzień. I od kilku dobrych godzin. Odwróciłam się do niej i uśmiechnęłam się, już lekko tym zmęczona.

- Tak?

- I jak było? – zapytała od razu.

- Ile razy mam ci powtarzać? Pod koniec złapał nas deszcz, więc się rozeszliśmy, całkiem zapominając o wymienieniu się numerami. Wątpię żebyśmy mieli się jeszcze kiedykolwiek spotkać – dodałam, naciskając na przedostatnie słowo, ale zrobiłam to niezależnie od swojej woli.

- To trochę smutne – jęknęła, by po chwili wrócić do pracy. Odetchnęłam. Nagle usłyszałam dzwoneczek od drzwi.

- Och! Pan Bishop. Już po kolejne zamówienie? Czy może nie dostał pan wcześniejszego? – odezwała się od razu pani McDubbly.

Cholera! Szybko pobiegłam na górę i schowałam się, między pakunkami. Na szczęście w podłodze było coś na rodzaj dziury, więc słyszałam wszystko.

- Po kolejne, proszę pani – odpowiedział. – Ale jestem tu też, bo kogoś szukam. Niejakiej Caroline. Niska dziewczyna o krótkich, blond włosach i błękitnych oczach.

Zobaczyłam jak Tara i Abigaile spoglądają na siebie znacząco. Niespodziewanie dźwięcznie dzwonka rozległo się ponownie i do środka wszedł… Archer.

- A to zabawne. Też właśnie jej szukam – powiedział z uśmiechem.

- Archer, ty cholero – burknęłam pod nosem.

- A ty, młodzieńcze, dlaczego jej szukasz? – zapytała moja pracodawczyni, spoglądając na bruneta.

- Chciałbym jej przekazać, że jednak nie mogę się z nią wybrać w miejsce, w które się umówiliśmy. Po prostu cos mi wypadło.

Mówił tak, jakby wiedział gdzie jestem. Poza tym, domyśliłam, że mówił o swojej dziewczynie. Wybaczyłam mu. To dobre chłopisko nieraz podniosło mnie na duchu, więc i on potrzebował trochę rozrywki.

- Umówiliście się? – zapytał Malfoy i mogłabym się założyć, że właśnie marszczył brwi.

- Po prostu jej coś obiecałem. Nic ci do tego, drogi panie – mruknął niebieskooki, po czym pożegnawszy się, wyszedł ze sklepu.

Policzyłam do dziesięciu, po czym wzięłam jedną z paczek i zeszłam na dół. Chciałam udawać, że nic nie słyszałam i byłam zajęta poszukiwaniem zamówienia. Gdy podniosłam głowę i zobaczyłam Draco, upuściłam pakunek.

- Co ty tu robisz? – zapytałam. Chciałam w końcu przemóc się i chwycić byka za rogi. Otrząsnąwszy się, podniosłam paczkę z ziemi i położyłam ją na kontuarze, trochę zbyt mocno uderzając jej podłożem o blat.

- A już myślałem, że cię nie ma – mruknął, podchodząc. – To moje zamówienie?

- Jeśli widnieje na nim twoje nazwisko, to chyba tak – warknęłam, dając mu do zrozumienia, że jednak jestem zła za to kłamstwo. Blondyn zacisnął ręce w pięści, po czym westchnął.

- Możemy pogadać na osobności?

- Co jeśli się nie zgodzę? – Chłopak przewrócił oczami, podszedł bliżej, złapał mnie za nadgarstek i siłą wyciągnął na zewnątrz.

- Tracę cierpliwość, wiesz? Szukałem cię przez cały tydzień i, w cholerę, nie znalazłem żadnej wskazówki co do twojego pobytu. Nawet te twoje koleżanki, a zwłaszcza ta piszcząca, nie chciały mi powiedzieć gdzie mieszkasz. Dlaczego wtedy uciekłaś?

- Dlaczego nie powiesz mi prawdy? – odpowiedziałam pytaniem na pytanie - Jedno i drugie są powiązane, uwierz mi.

- Jakiej znowu prawdy? – zapytał blondyn.

- Nie rób ze mnie głupiej. Wiem, że cos ukrywasz!

- Ja ukrywam? A co miało znaczyć tamto „znowu"?

- Nadal się nie domyśliłeś? No proszę, wiedziałam, że jesteś głupi, ale że aż tak? – pokręciłam głową. Nie lubiłam być na kogoś wściekła, ale jeśli ktoś naprawdę mnie wkurzy, to nie daję się wtedy łatwo uspokoić.

- Domyślić się? Niby czego?

- Dlaczego ty mi wszystko utrudniasz? – jęknęłam, a łzy samowolnie popłynęły mi z oczu. Szkoda dobrego makijażu, ale nie mogłam się powstrzymać.

- Ale…

Pokręciłam tylko głową i wbiegłam do sklepu, zabrałam stamtąd moją torebkę i wyszłam wyjściem dla służby, po czym zdjęłam buty. Trzymając je w dłoni, zaczęłam biec w stronę parku. Nie chciałam iść do domu, bo bałam się, że Malfoy ruszy za mną.


End file.
